ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark + Chris 12 Generation 12
This is an upcoming sequel to M12+C12 heros united . Plot Nathaniel is AmpFibian, electrocuting a hologram of Christopher Shane. (AmpFibian): Die, Shane! A mysterious figure approaches him and sets a device on his shoulder. (AmpFibian): What the- He faints, reverting back to Nathaniel. The figure walks out from the shadows. (Trent): Perfect. He drags the body to an armored vechile, where guards are waiting for him. They place the body in the back of the armored truck. (Trent): Make sure you take very good care of him. (Random Guard): Yes sir! They drive away. Meanwhile, Chris and Mark are at a high school campus after school. (Mark): So, school's almost out. Any ideas? (Chris): I was thinking about going to Galvan Prime Mark II. (Mark): Really?!? Can I come? (Chris): Of course but, I dont have a ship. (Mark): Well I think I have a soultion to that problem. Later, Mark and Chris are in Mark's garage. (Mark): What do you think? (Chris): Whoa! How fast does it go? (Mark): Warp 12.99999999 (Chris): Wow that is fast! (Mark): I know. Trent comes in and transforms into Eatle. (Eatle): Eatle! (Mark): Oh crap! Mark transforms into Computertrix. (Computertrix): Computertrix! Chris tranforms into Brainstorm. (Chris): Brainstorm! (Mark): Acording to my caluculation you are going to go down! (Eatle): Who are you, Brainstorm? (Brainstorm): No, but I am! He zaps Eatle, who absorbs the blast and fires it back. Chris reverts to Solar and absorbs it. (Solar): Sola- He is hit by fire. (Solar): What the? Nathaniel storms in as Swampfire. He blasts Mark, who then reverts to Spidermonkey. (Spidermonkey): Spidermonkey! He shoots webs at Swampfire, who stumbles back, giving Solar enough time to get up and revert to Big Chill, who freezes him. Mark reverts to WAYBIG! (Waybig): WAYBIG! (Nathaniel & Trent): Oh crap! Waybig shoots a cosmic ray at thim. (Waybig): Take that, inferior copies! (Albedo): Nice work, Mark. (Chris): Hi Albedo. (Albedo): You know me?!? (Mark): I told him about you. (Albedo): Well, that would have been nice to know earlier. They teleport away to Galvan Prime Mark II, where Trent and Nathaniel are attacking Azmuth. Trent is Feedback while Nathaniel is Lodestar. (Lodestar): Tell us, or I split your genetic structure in half, Azmuth. (Feedback): I'd do what he says if I were you. (Mark): Well I wouldn't! (Feedback): Twelven! (Lodestar): I'll handle this. Just stop Shane, alright? (Feedback): With pleasure. Lodestar runs up to Mark and transforms into Overflow. Mark reverts to Blox and creates a "plastic prision". Feedback blasts Chris as Chris reverts to Clockwork. (Blox): Shall we? (Clockwork): Why not? They stand next to each other, and cross their blasts of plastic and Chronokinesis, creating a portal. Feedback is magnitized to the blocks and flies into the portal, screaming orders at Overflow. Overflow is scared and attacks Clockwork, making him self-circuit. Clockwork reverts to Goop and wraps around Overflow, creating a "water-slime" mixture, making Overflow fly into the portal as well. (Blox): Chris? He reverts back to Mark. (Goop): Here. (Mark): Wher- He steps on Goop's anti-gravity disk. (Mark): Oops, sorry. He presses the button on it, and Goop returns. Goop reverts to Chris and they teleport back to Mark's garage. (Albedo): Where have you guys been? The news started! The TV shows a special news report. (Announcer): This just in, it appears that.. I can't believe what I'm hearing. It appears that some... aliens are attacking Washington D.C. (Mark): Ready for a not-boring summer? (Chris): You bet! THE END!!!! Once again we ask: Or is it? 17 year-old Christopher Shane.png 17 year-old Mark Twelven.png Nathaniel.png|Nathaniel Aliens used by Trent *Eatle *Feedback Aliens used by Mark *Computertrix *Spidermonkey *Way Big *Blox Aliens used by Chris *Brainstorm *Solar *Big Chill *Clockwork *Goop Aliens used by Nathaniel *AmpFibian *Swampfire *Lodestar *Overflow Fans Sign here if you like this or think it is a good idea. *''' ' (Wall) *'Markthealien (Wall - Blog - ) 01:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC)' Trailer Sneakpeak at 'Mark + Chris Generation 12: The Series!''' Mark and Chris fight aliens together all summer. This series will have many episodes and Mark and Chris will each make different episodes based on the viewpoint of their character. This series takes place between Chris 12: Alien Force and Mark 12: Revolution. Coming soon to the BTFF Channel! Category:Mark 12 Category:Chris 12 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Sequels Category:Movies